The present disclosure relates to natural language processing (NLP), and more specifically, to sentiment analysis and/or emotional analysis based on personality characteristics.
Sentiment analysis is a natural language processing task that defines sentiment polarity (e.g., positive, negative, or neutral) based on natural language text. For example, sentiment analysis can determine the phrase “I enjoyed the game” has a positive sentiment and the phrase “I hated the game” has a negative sentiment.
Emotional analysis is a natural language processing task that defines emotion based on natural language text. Emotional analysis can, for example, differentiate between the positive sentiment associated with happiness and the positive sentiment associated with relief. Likewise, emotional analysis can, for example, differentiate between the negative sentiment associated with anger and the negative sentiment associated with sadness. Thus, emotional analysis can further characterize text beyond identifying a positive, negative, or neutral sentiment of the text.